An air spring making use of elasticity of compressed air has conventionally been known. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-145135 describes one example of a conventional air spring. The air spring described in this document includes a stopper for restricting an amount of displacement in an up-down direction, in which a movable body having a stopper face moves in the up-down direction as the movable body is rotated around a central axis by operating a handle. A plurality of pin insertion holes for insertion of pins inserted through pin holes in the handle are provided in a lower surface of a holding body holding the movable body as being movable in the up-down direction. By fixing the handle to the holding body with the movable body being positioned in a height direction, a height of the stopper face can be maintained. A split pin prevents the pin inserted through the pin hole from coming off from the pin hole.